


Lost & Found

by Qurisstine



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Multi, Warlock Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurisstine/pseuds/Qurisstine
Summary: Quinn was left on a door step as a child and raised as a Shadowhunter. Her past has been nothing but a mystery until now. How will the truth change her life and does it mean she can no longer be a Shadowhunter?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just want to give a little disclaimer that some relationships are altered in this story from the books/tv show, and that can mean romantic/friendship/parabatai relationships, so if this is something that bothers you then I would not recommend continuing . But if you do, I hope you enjoy. Please leave your comments =) Also I will be adding chapters regularly. At least once a week but I am hoping for twice a week.

Prologue

I was four years old when I was dropped off on the doorstep of the New York Shadowhunter Institute. The massive, beautiful wooden door unlatched when I touched it. It opened slowly to a vast empty foyer. I don’t remember much of that night. But I do remember quickly being greeted by the curious eyes of two, slightly older boys. One had the golden eyes of fire and thrill-seeking, and the other, brown-black eyes, dark, deep and full of cautiousness. Running up behind them were a man and a woman who urgently shooed the boys out of the entryway. I markedly shuttered and stepped backward, grasping a paper in my hands. The woman, who I later learned was Maryse Lightwood, slowly reached her hand to me.  
“Don’t be scared dear. What is your name?”  
“I’m Quinn.”  
“Well Quinn. It is a joy to meet you. Come inside so we can take a look at that letter in your hands and figure out what’s going on.”  
The rest of the night was mostly a blur. I was so exhausted, my head resting on the kitchen table as I heard Maryse reading the letter surrounded by her husband, Robert, and her children who met me at the door, Jace Wayland and Alexander Lightwood, both six years old. Their five-year-old sister, Isabelle Lightwood, arrived shortly after.  
To make the story of the first four years of my life short, is easy. All that I know is what was in that letter. A woman named Elaina, my mother, left me there that night. All she said was that she was not able to raise me and that I would be safe at the Institute. She only signed her first name. I don’t even know my real last name or the name of my father. All we knew for sure was that I was a Shadowhunter, since the only people that can open an Institute door are those with Shadowhunter blood.  
The Lightwoods took me in and made me one of their own, along with their other ‘adopted’ child Jace. They took him in when his parents died. I have been raised a Shadowhunter and truly love this life and my family. I have made a home here and even found a Parabatai, the most sacred bond between two Shadowhunters. But some things have been happening to me as of late that I cannot explain. I know these things must be related to where I come from and possibly why my mother could not raise me. I have tried my whole life to find any sort of clue that would lead me to her. Each path has led only to a dead end and with more questions. But with these new and strange occurrences I have to talk to someone. And I know just the person!

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


	2. Quinn

“Woah Quinn, where are you running off to in such a hurry?”  
“I just have a few errands to run and then I’ll be back.”  
“You do remember that your 18th birthday party is tonight right?”  
“Of course, I do Isabelle. I’ll be back in plenty of time. It’s only 3pm.”  
“Well, alright then. Just be sure to be back here in time. I have to do your hair and get you all decked out.”  
Isabelle has always been the fashionable one. And it was very important to her that I look my absolute best tonight. She planned this whole big party for me. I didn’t really want a party but one did not simply refuse Isabelle Lightwood.   
I knew I would see Magnus tonight at the party. He is Alec’s boyfriend and has become a great friend too all of us. But this was not exactly a conversation that I wanted to accidently have someone walk in on. I glamoured myself as to not be bothered by anyone along the way, and went straight to his loft.   
The front door opened but no one was behind it. I walked in to find Magnus sitting on his couch drinking a glass of red wine.  
“Wine already Magnus?”  
“Pregame for the party tonight. Happy Birthday cupcake!”  
Magnus stood up and wrapped his arms around me, and as he pulled away he gently cupped my cheeks in his hands.  
“Our little Quinn is all grown up!”  
“Stop it Magnus!” I blushed very easily and I could feel my face warming under his touch.  
“I shall do no such thing. You are like a little sister to me and in accordance with such affection it means I must dote on you, and annoy you, at all times.”  
“And that you do Magnus”  
We smiled and were silent for a brief moment.  
“So, what brings you here my dear?”  
“Can we sit down? Well, I’ll stand. Can you sit down?”  
Magnus tilted his head up, and furrowed his brow in curiosity as he slowly sat back down on the couch.   
“If it will make you more comfortable.”  
“It will, thank you.”  
“I won’t lie, you are starting to make me nervous Quinn.”  
“That makes both of us. Look…there is no way to sugar coat this or dance around it. You know when you do magic how your blue, electric light comes from your hands?”  
“Well it can be many different colors but…”  
I cut him off.  
“Magnus! Stay with me here.”  
“Sorry, go on.”  
I took a deep breath, held it for a moment as I slowly opened my left hand, directed it toward the wine glass in Magnus’ hand. A small blue light appeared and where the flash occurred was now the wine glass…in my hand. Magnus stared for a moment, unblinking. Then the words started to fly from my mouth in a singular rushed breath.  
“This started happening a few weeks ago, I noticed it was happening at first when I was really tired. I would feel a shock in my hands, accompanied by a little flash of light. I didn’t know what it meant at first. Then It reminded me of your magic. I began to try to focus when it happened. On little things, like trying to move my cellphone from the nightstand to my bed. That’s all I have done so far. Just move things. It doesn’t seem to happen at unwanted times anymore, which is good. The problem, well not a problem exactly, but more of a minor snag in the shredded garment that is my life, is that I think this means that I am part warlock. Is that what this means?”  
“What you describe and what you just did would in fact lead to you being a warlock.”  
“How can that be though? I didn’t think a demon and a Shadowhunter could successfully have a child? And where is my mark?”  
“There has only been one exception to that rule. Until now it seems.  
His thumb under his chin and the rest of his hand covering his mouth. Obviously thinking.  
“Please tell me what I am supposed to do about this? A Shadowhunter who is half Warlock? The Clave will exile me or something.”  
“Let’s not get too dramatic my dear. You know the Clave has loosened its belt over the years. There is much more tolerance. Plus, you are a splendid Shadowhunter. They would have no reason to harm you. But this does pose so many more questions about where you came from.”  
“Can you find out? Can you do some sort of summoning spell to find out who my father is?”  
“Quinn, slow down, please. You have been able to control your magic, and teach yourself how to use it?”  
“So far. Like I said, it’s not much.”  
“It’s much more than you realize. To teach oneself to control a magic they didn’t even know they had? It is a sign of great strength. Strength of character and of magic. A sign of a potentially very powerful warlock.”  
“But I’m a Shadowhunter…”  
“My dear, you are both.”  
“I don’t know how to be both.”  
“You will learn. I will help you. If you would like me to of course?”  
“I need you to help me. That’s why I came here. I couldn’t go to anyone else.”  
“Have you told Alexander?”  
“No. I cannot tell anyone yet. I have to find out about my past. I can’t just go to everyone without answers. The unknown is what scares people. They will need answers. Will you help me find them?”  
“Quinn, Alec is your Parabatai. You must tell him. You know I cannot keep this secret from him.”  
Magnus’ eyes were pleading with me. Of course, I could not put him in such a position where he would have to lie to Alec.   
“You’re right. I would never expect you to lie to him. I’m sorry. I know he already suspects I am keeping something from him. I have been a bit distant. I just don’t know if I can deal with everyone else’s reactions to this news when I don’t even know how I am reacting to it yet. But I will tell Alec. He, of all people, will keep my secret too. Just for a short while.”  
“You have my word as well. I will do everything that I can to help you find out who your father is. Do you want to learn to hone your magic? You can choose to not use it as well. Just because you have it does not mean that you have to be a practicing warlock.”  
“I had not thought about that. But if I truly am part warlock then yes, I want to learn what I am capable of doing. I want to help people like you do.”  
“You already help people as a Shadowhunter.”  
“But now I will be able to help even more!”  
I smiled for what was really the first time at the idea of being part warlock. This wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. I wasn’t alone. Magnus returned my smile in kind.  
“I’ll tell Alec tonight. Would you mind being there when I do?”  
“I would be honored.”  
He drew me in for a tight hug.  
“You do know that you will be just fine cupcake?”  
“I will go on your faith alone for now. Thank you, Magnus,”  
“No need to thank me. I am always here for you.”

I took my time walking home. So many thoughts swirling in my mind like leaves on the wind. Not really sure of their destination but knowing they will eventually land somewhere. I will wait until after the party to tell Alec. Wait until all of the guests have left for the night.


	3. Jace

Everyone had arrived and already started to enjoy themselves. The drinks where flowing and the laughter loud. All of Quinn’s favorite people together in one place to celebrate her 18th birthday. I can’t believe it has been fourteen years since she landed on our front steps. Everyone took to her quickly and easily. And she fast became one of my closest friends. Close in a way that I didn’t get to many people at all. Recently it feels like she is slipping away, as if in getting older she is looking for new people and new experiences. But hell! This is a party. I will not be a Debby downer in my own head tonight!  
“Jace! Where have you been? I need you to help me carry in the cake! And you were supposed to help me set up the tables earlier, but don’t worry I got it all done BY MYSELF! Oh, and…”

Izzy’s voice faded to nothing as I saw her descending the stairwell. Thin, black-strapped shoes, supporting her lean, slender legs. Her dress was a royal blue that fell, on one side, down to her ankle and was lifted to just above her knee on the other side. It was loose flowing around her body except the material was firm against her chest with a neckline just low enough to make you crave more with thin straps draping over her confident shoulders. Her jet-black hair, that was usually pin straight, was in soft curls that bounced with each step. The blue of her dress made her ocean blue eyes even brighter.

“Quinn! It’s about time you came down! You look amazing!”  
“Thanks Isabelle. You deserve all of the credit.”  
“it’s true. I outdid myself this time.”  
Quinn finally made eye contact with me, smiled, and leaned in for a hug. It seemed like it had been forever since I felt her arms around me. Forever since we had even been in the same room.  
“Hi Jace. I feel like we haven’t seen each other in days.”  
“We have both been busy I guess. No big deal. We always make up for lost time.”  
“I know, I’m sorry. I have been all over the place lately. It has been so crazy here.”  
I started to reply when Clary, my parabatai, came up and grabbed Quinn from behind and whisked her away into the crowd to dance. Clary and Quinn were almost like the same person. There was just one very big difference between the two.  
“Really Jace?”  
“What?”  
“I know you don’t like to talk about this but hasn’t it gone on long enough?”  
“Like you said. I DON’T like to talk about it. So, let’s not and you can say you did if it will make you feel better.”  
“Just tell her already. Are you going to make all of us suffer with this secret until the day we die?”  
“Watch it Izzy…”  
“Look. All I mean to say is that you will never know how she really feels about you until you say something to her. You have been in love with her basically since you were 6. I think if it was going to go away then it would have by now. You NEED to tell her.”  
“I don’t NEED to do anything.”  
“Fine! Then just be miserable for the rest of your life. See if I care.”  
Izzy stormed off. We have this fight at least once a month. You would think I would confess all of my deep, dark secrets just to get her to shut-up. But the fear of losing my best friend allows me to endure the torture of Isabelle’s soap box lectures. But she has a point. And it already feels like Quinn is slipping away so maybe this is the perfect time just lay it all out there. ‘Quinn Lightwood, I am in love with you.’  
“What did you say?”  
“What?”  
“That’s what I asked you. You were talking to yourself.”  
“Sorry, just thinking aloud. I thought you were dancing with Quinn?”  
“I was. Just got thirsty so I’m going to grab a drink. Let’s go.”  
The party was great. Everyone dancing, talking, drinking and just having a good time. I was a bit distracted by trying to create my speech, what I would say to Quinn, how I would tell her that I have been in love with her this whole time. I will do it tonight. After everyone leaves. I don’t know how it will come out, or if my words will even form coherent sentences, but I will do it. I will tell her.


	4. Alec

The party was wrapping up, people trickling out for the night. Quinn has never liked to be doted on but she was gracious as ever with the attention. That was always one of the things that I loved about her, right from the beginning. Even if things weren’t going her way she was always grateful for everything she had, always thankful for the people in her life. Don’t get me wrong, she was no push over either. If she felt something was wrong or unjust she would make her feelings known and do all in her power to make it right. So, the least she deserved was this birthday party. A small show of how much we all love her.  
When Quinn first arrived at the institute she and I actually didn’t get along all that well. That was my fault. I felt like she was an intruder into our family and our little group that had been me, Jace, Izzy, and Clary. But she never let my attitude get to her and eventually she wore me down and we became inseparable. When we would train, it was like we were the same person, moving in sync and anticipating one another’s moves. Everything felt so fluid and natural with us, in and out of the field. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted her to be my parabatai and she accepted.  
Quinn was still floating around the room saying her goodbyes so I went to go gather my boyfriend so we could do the same.  
“Hey Magnus, are you ready to get going?”  
“I am more than ready Alexander.” He smiled and leaned in kissing Alec tenderly on his lips.  
“Alright you two, go get a room.”  
“Well my dear Quinn, my bedroom does await us once we leave your spectacular party.”  
“Thank you so much for coming Magnus.”  
“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything.”  
“Magnus, what we were discussing earlier…do you think we could go to your place? It’s just, you know, privacy and all. I hate to interrupt your plans but..”  
“Don’t say another word love.”  
Magnus and Quinn looked at each other and then at me, without saying anything. We were then interrupted…  
“Hey Quinn, do you think we could talk later, after everyone is gone?”  
“Umm, well I have to head over to Magnus’ for just a bit. I’m not sure when I will be back but we can talk then if that’s okay?”  
“Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever works.”  
Watching Jace deflate every time he was around Quinn killed me. This is possibly the only thing I have ever kept from her, but sharing someone else’s feelings was not my place. I just hope he can work up the courage to do it. For one of the most fearless people I know, he can be so afraid to show who is he.  
Before I had a chance to question what Quinn and Magnus were talking about, a portal appeared and we were in Magnus’ loft, leaving Jace back at the institute.  
“Alright you two. What is going on?”  
They both just looked at each other again, and I could feel how tense Quinn was. Her hazel eyes wide and dilated. I did not have a good feeling about whatever was about to happen.  
“Alec, I have something to tell you. Something that’s a pretty big deal.”  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“You might want to sit down.”  
“Seriously Quinn? You are starting to freak me out. Just tell me, Please.”  
Quinn looked to Magnus again, with a sort of desperation on her face.  
“Alexander. What Quinn has to tell you is not easy.”  
I could feel how scared Quinn was. If not from how she was acting and the look on her face, our parabatai bond was enough. Even in all of the battles we have been in together and through all of the wounds, I don’t recall her ever being this scared. To be able to feel what another feels through the parabatai bond is unlike anything else and it is difficult to describe and explain.  
I took a few steps back and sat down on the couch. I slowed my breathing and looked up at Quinn, trying to relax in hopes of making her feel less afraid.  
“I’m listening, I’m right here Quinn, whatever it is.”  
Without saying another word, she slowly looked around the room, her eyes landing on a pair of shoes by the front door. Before I knew what was happening there was a quick cascade of light and the shoes where no longer by the front door, but right in front of me. Stunned, and unaware of what had just taken place, I simply stared back and forth between the shoes, Quin, and Magnus. Everyone remained silent. I opened my mouth to speak, twice, but nothing would come out. Magnus was the first one to speak.  
“Alexander, are you okay?”  
“Can someone please tell me what I just saw?”  
“It seems that I have some measure of Warlock powers. Meaning that I am apparently part Warlock.”  
“Part Shadowhunter, part Warlock…Tessa…but she never became a full-fledged Shadowhunter…. when you first got runed….it could have killed you…they didn’t know…”  
I was officially a stuttering mess of thoughts that were just spilling out of my mouth. After a few moments of silence, I collected myself and finally formed a coherent sentence.  
“How did you find out you had magic?”  
“It just started happening a few weeks ago, just random jolts of magic would spark from my hands and I started to play around with it. I didn’t want to tell anyone out of fear of the Clave. Not knowing what I am and not being able to explain it to them. They punish first and ask questions later.”  
“I won’t lie and say that I’m not hurt that you felt you couldn’t come to me with this. You couldn’t have thought that I would go to the Clave?”  
“I honestly didn’t know what to think, about any of this. I am still working through how I feel about it. Magnus is going to help me try and learn who I am, who my parents really are.”  
“Are we sure that’s a good idea? Messing around with summoning demons? We don’t have the best track record in that department.”  
“I understand your concern Alexander, but Quinn deserves to know her lineage. It should also lead us to her mother. I promised her I would do everything within my power.”  
I shook my head in agreement. I was not too keen on the idea but I understood why it had to be done.  
“Magnus is also going to help me learn how to use my magic.”  
She had a glint of excitement at that. She was clearly more relaxed having told me the truth.  
“I have taken up enough of your alone time. Magnus if you wouldn’t mind…?”  
Quinn gestured in a swirling motion with her hand and Magnus took her lead and created a portal.  
“Talk more tomorrow Alec?”  
I stood up and grabbed Quinn, wrapping her tightly in my arms. This girl who came to us with no past, struggling to create her own identity as she grew up, who has finally started to become comfortable in her own skin, and now this. Now she has to start all over again. It will be my job to keep reminding her of who she is regardless of what we find out about her parents.  
“Goodnight Q. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled in return and walked through the portal.  
“Thank you, Magnus.”  
“For what?”  
“For being there for her. I fear for her and what’s to come.”  
“Of course, I would never turn her away. You know that. I was afraid that you would feel hurt that she didn’t go to you first.”  
“I am a little, but I also understand why she went to you. I would have done the same thing. I love that you make her feel safe and secure enough to be that person she can go to.”  
I couldn’t help but stare at Magnus for a few breaths. Somehow, over centuries, he has managed to keep the best part of his humanity in-tact, to keep love as one of his biggest priorities, always being there for those he cares about, and somehow, I am lucky enough to be on the receiving end of the most sacred of his love. I leaned in, placed my hands on either side of Magnus’ face and kissed him gently, slowly, breathing him in. His lips moving with mine in perfect synchronicity. Every time I was close to him the world would melt away, my body letting go and giving in to instinct.  
“What was that for?”  
“For being the man that I love.”  
“And I you, Alexander.”  
He took my hand and led me to the bedroom where we spent the remainder of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give a thank you to all of the other writers of fanfiction out there. you have been keeping me inspired this past week! and a thank you to those that have read and gave kudos. hope you stick around and let me know what you think!! XO


	5. Quinn

When I arrived back at the Institute it was a little after two in the morning. I quietly walked upstairs to see if Jace was still awake since he mentioned he had something we needed to talk about. Jace and I always had a unique relationship. We were so close from day one. Growing up people always used to say that we would end up together, as in a couple. We never listened to them. What we had was better than that. It was deeper than that. We never held insecurities around each other, nor did we hold anything back. If we thought the other one was being a major jack-ass, then we would tell them. Because I was being distant with everyone recently our relationship has suffered the most. Jace was always able to tell when something was off but he never so much as asked me if anything was bothering me. I was most likely just over thinking it. We have all been so busy that I am sure it’s nothing personal. Maybe that is why he wanted to talk.  
As I approached his bedroom door, it is cracked and I can hear the television. I open the door slowly, just in case he is asleep. I was relieved to see that he was awake. He was laying down on the bed and he quickly moved to a seated position as I entered.  
“Quinn. Hey. Everything okay with Alec and Magnus? You all left in quite a hurry.”  
“Oh, no, everything is fine.” Of course, everything was not fine, but I had to keep this secret. It is so hard to look Jace in the eyes knowing that I am hiding this gigantic part of me. “Magnus had just forgotten my gift at his place and he really didn’t want to wait to give it to me.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
The air in the room suddenly felt thick. It was as if my lie was filling all of the empty crevices in the bedroom, trying to suffocate me.  
“I am watching Home Alone if you would like to join me?”  
I walked over to the bed and sat cross-legged beside him. We used to stay up late watching movies endlessly. When we were much younger I would sneak into his room at night and sometimes we would be up until five am watching movies and barely talking.  
“So, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?”  
Jace looked at me, then quickly back at the TV. He slid back down to his laying position and waved for me to join him. I curled up, snuggling against him, just as we used to spend all of those nights together.  
“I almost forgot. Lainey stopped by. This was after you had already left. She just asked me to let you know and asked if you would call her. That girl can’t take a hint, can she?”  
“A hint? No hints needed. I have been crystal clear with her that we are over. She cheated on me and that was it. I don’t need to hear excuses and ‘I’m sorrys.’ You cheat then we are done. As simple as that. She just will not leave me alone.”  
“Not trying to defend her but maybe she just needs to tell you her, so called, reasons to make herself feel better.”  
“Well, it is not my job to make her feel better. She is the one that screwed up so she can fix herself. I am done trying to fix that one.”  
Lainey and I dated for a good year. Things were really good. She had gotten out of an abusive relationship prior to us dating, so she was still dealing with a lot, but I am patient and understanding and I really cared about her, so I was willing to deal with the aftershocks of that relationship. But once I caught her cheating? I have no tolerance for that. I don’t care how confused you are. If you want to be with someone else, whether it’s because you have feelings for them or you just want to have sex with them, just tell me and we can be done. I don’t play games.  
“I don’t blame you and I am proud of you for knowing that you are worth more and deserve so much better than that. “  
“There are plenty of people out there to choose from.”  
“Especially for you. Your pool to choose from is about triple the size of mine.”  
We both laughed.  
“What can I say? I just love people. I don’t care what you have under your clothes. If I have feelings for you than that is all I care about.”  
His arm tightened around me ever so slightly, but I took notice.  
“You never answered what it was that you wanted to talk to me about?”  
“Oh, never mind. It can wait. Let’s enjoy the movie. We haven’t done this in what, three months?”  
He was right. We were drifting farther apart and I didn’t know why. I missed this so much. I remember the first time that being this close no longer felt the same as it used to. I was 14. Jace’s arms were wrapped around me, just like always, but this time his hand was resting closer to my thigh and he was simply running his hand up and down my side. The feel of his hands sent a tingling sensation through my body, unlike anything I had ever felt. At that time, I was afraid he was going to try and kiss me. I was also afraid that he wouldn’t. This was Jace. Why was I having these sorts of thoughts towards him.  
He never did try to kiss me. Not that night, or any other night. So, having missed being this close to him, I turned more on my side and placed my arm over his abdomen. I felt the peaks and valleys of his muscles as I ran my hand across his stomach while we cuddled and watched TV. I often imagined what it would be like to feel the flesh of his entire body under my hands, to feel the heat radiating from his skin onto mine. I sometimes feel that my desire will run so hot that it will burn straight through my clothes. How could he not see? How could he not feel it?  
After that, I have no recollection until I wake the next morning, Jace leaning on one elbow, looking down at me with a smile on his face.


	6. Jace/Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long since an update, as life got very intrusive LOL but here is the next chapter and more to come much more quickly from now on. please let me know what you think/would hope to see. who/what do you think Quin is/from?!?! thank you to all who are sticking with me on this journey!! hope you enjoy!!

I am always in awe at how beautiful she is. I’ve been awake for 20 minutes just watching Quinn sleep. Her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath, her eyes gently moving behind her eyelids, having sweet dreams I hope. She didn’t know, but I would watch her every morning when she would stay with me. And every morning I would have the same internal battle. I should tell her, I shouldn’t tell her, maybe she feels the same way, oh there is no way she feels the same. It’s been the same story on replay in my head for years. What is wrong with me that I can’t just tell her, or kiss her if I can’t find the words? I think as time has gone by I am more and more afraid that if the truth comes out then it would hurt our friendship if my feelings are not returned. But isn’t knowing the truth better than dying a little every day? Just then, her sparkling blue eyes opened and were staring directly at me.   
“Good Morning beautiful.”  
Her smile parted her lips and traveled right through her eyes. I could kiss her right now, there is nothing stopping me. Nothing but my own fear. And my cellphone. It must have fallen out of my pocket as it was laying underneath Quinns hips and she jumped, startled, as it started to vibrate. She quickly reached for it and handed it to me.  
“Hey Alec. What’s going on?”  
“I’m on my way back to the institute. There was a rash of attacks last night. They appear to be vampire attacks. We need to go check it out. Meet me downstairs in 5, and I’ll call Quinn”  
“You got it, and Quinn is here so I will tell her.”

“And what is Quinn doing with you so early in the morning?” He taunted playfully.

“Shut it!!!”

“What? I thought maybe you finally told her.”

“I said shut it Alec!!”

“Fine!” Alec replied exasperatedly. “See you in a few.” We both disconnected.

“What was that all about?”

“Other than Alec being a pain in my ass, there was, what appears to be, vampire attacks last night, so we are meeting in the foyer to go investigate.”

LATER THAT DAY…  
Quinn

There had in fact been vampire attacks. A few newborn vamps were loose around town, but we dispatched them easily enough. When we returned to the Institute we had a few minor injuries to attend to and we would be as good as new. Typically, Alec would apply my Iratze, but he hurried off to see Magnus, so Jace hooked me up. Sometimes it felt like I had two Parabatai. The three of us fought like one, able to anticipate the others movements, also knowing that to survive without the other would be a pain worse than any other.   
“How does your arm feel Quinn?”  
“Just a little sprain. It will be perfect in no time. How is your leg? You got a pretty big gash when you fell.”  
“Other than the blood ruining my favorite pair of jeans, nothing to worry about. See?” He stretched his leg out to show me where the wound was. “Practically like it never happened.” Jace ended with a little wink of the eye in my direction. No injury has ever gotten him down.

“So, last night was nice!”  
“Yeah, we haven’t spent time together like that in a while. I missed it. I’ve missed ‘us’.”  
Jace inhaled sharply and licked his lips, as if in preparation to respond when my phone rang. I hesitated, wanting to know what he was going to say but he just motioned for me to answer the call. I glanced at the screen to see that it was Magnus. I really wanted to send the call to voicemail but with everything going on he might have come across some important findings. 

“Hey Magnus, what’s up?”

I nodded and motioned toward the door to excuse myself. Jace simply gave me a tight-lipped smile in response.

“Hi Buttercup. I may have made a little headway with locating your mother.”

“How so? I though we exhausted all research in locating any listed Shadowhunter with the first name of Elaina?”

“Yes, and I was thinking that maybe we were thinking too inside the box. So I started searching for anyone that might have had Elaina as a middle name.”

“Wow, I cannot believe none of us thought of that! What did you find?”

“I searched back as far as 50 years before you were born. And there are 27 Shadowhunters with the middle name of Elaina. We all know that Shadowhunters are big on tradition and keeping names in the family, so the chances that a lot of these women are related to you are very high. Of the ones that are listed as still living there are 9. I am now working on locating these nine Shadowhunters and we can go from there.”

I understood that there was a huge possibility that none of these women were related to me and wouldn’t be able to help us at all. But we had to start somewhere. I let my mind wander to all of the possibilities. Maybe I was about to find my mother or other relative, maybe one of them knew I existed but, like my mother, was keeping it a secret, sworn to protect me above all else. I had never come into danger aside from fighting demons. I could not fathom what was so dangerous when I was a child. 

Magnus sent me a copy of the names via fire message. He was going to research on his end and I was going to take the names to the institute library and see what I could find. It had been a long day but it was only 7pm. I wanted to at least start searching. I had all but given up on finding my parents when I was 14. Since I am now part warlock, I have to find them. I have to learn who and what I am for sure.  
There were two names that stood out immediately due to having the same sir-name of Nighttower. Madeleine and Natasha Nighttower, originally from Los Angeles and last known location of Glasgow, Scotland. That is quite far from home. Looks like an evening spent in the library learning as much of their family as possible is in my future.


End file.
